Laxus gets a Lexus
by whosdatboy
Summary: Follow Laxus on his amazing journey rek with his Lexus!


Hello everyone it's whosdatboy and i am writing my newest fanfiction this one will be about laxus from fairy tail and how he got his amazing lexus enjoy :3 and no i haven't been bribed by lexus.

Laxus smacked down the button on his alarm clock with vigor knowing that this was the day that he would get his lexus. Laxus had been waiting for years for the Fairy tail guild to give him a loan to buy it under the agreement that he would repay them as soon as possible. The guild needed the money back as soon as possible to raise new magicians and to help defend them against any misfortune that would befall them while Erza was on her S rank quest. Laxus grabbed the money and threw it into his coat pocket and went on his marry way to local car dealership. There was only one dealership in the town that had the car that laxus wanted. That car was the new efficient hybrid lexus; Laxus had done his research and other than the awesome name the car was a beast. Just the thought of it from the pictures he had seen put some extra pep in his step; but also filled him with fear that the car dealership would still have the car when he got there.

Laxus pushed open the doors of the lexus dealership and marched proudly to the counter where the salesman was seated. Laxus threw down his money and all the applications onto the counter. He said " I'm here to pick up the Lexus i requested over the phone". "Oh yes we have your car it's in the back follow me" said the dealer. Laxus tried to walk smoothly and not walk ahead of the dealer, but his excitement was to much and he hurried to the back. He was greeted by the beautiful car which was his Lexus. Laxus didn't just buy this car for its looks and fuel efficiency, but when laxus but his own electricity in the Lexus it would turn it into a killing machine enough to make his foes tremble with fear. "You can leave whenever you want" said the dealer who walked back inside. Laxus immediately opened the door and entered his new ride and he knew what the first thing he was suppose to do.

To pay back the guild he needed to take on a S rank quest to pay back the expensive price tag for the Lexus. Laxus put his hand on the wheel and poured all of his electricity into engine. The Lexus purred softly then zoomed down the road straight towards the area where the quest was suppose to take place. Even with his Lexus a three day trip with usual magic mobile would take an hour. To pass the time he took out the quest request and read it again to make sure that he was prepared. "Help! GIANT GORILLA" was the title the request said that a gorilla's soul has turned into a monster that was to strong that the person who put out the request was offering three million jenny. After looking at the countryside for so long that he could tell the detail of the wood of the farms fences. Laxus noticed a magic automobile up the road,"wait wasn't Erza also taking a quest around here" thought Laxus. "Oh well theres no chance that Erza would be in the same area as me" Laxus told me himself. Laxus pushed down the peddle to see who it was. Erza was on her way to a S rank quest, she to wanted the reward. But she didn't pay back her loan but to buy a lifetime of sweets. Heck she could even buy a sweat shop, Erza salvated just thinking about it. Because of Erza fantasizing she didn't notice the approaching Lexus coming next to her. Laxus was both shocked and glad when he saw Erza. He was glad because Erza had left two days ago while the trip had only taken thirty minutes so far. When Erza noticed Laxus next to her, she was greeted by Laxus playfully saying "WAZ UP ERZA" clearly sparkling with gleam."Laxus?! How did you get here I've been traveling at max speed for days".

"Ha silly Erza this Lexus can go five times faster than you car at even max speed" bragged Laxus.

Well nice talking to you but i'm going to get the reward for this quest; Laxus then put down the peddle the limit and drove so fast that Erza became a small speck in the distance in only a couple seconds. At this rate of speed Laxus came across the designated area, Immediately a chill ran down his back. Even with the help of his Lexus, Laxus wasn't sure he could best this beast that was hiding in this mountain.

End of chapter one don't forget to like and follow!


End file.
